Brain Power
by classicspyro
Summary: This is my first story and i dot really know what i am doing and i hope i didn't do anything wrong. anyways this story is about a 17 year old kid who gets transported into the world of spyro because of his mental capibilties. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story and honesty i dont really know what i am doing, anyhow enjoy and give honest reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own anything in the spyro series of games except my OC, David King**

David king was and ordinary... no no wait, he was and extraordinary kid who was treated as an ordinary kid. He thought differently than everybody else that he knew. He knew self control and he was intelligent. You might think that he will grow up to create something to benefit humanity, but due to certain factors people thought downward to him.  
David is 17 years old and wears cargo jeans and a plain orange shirt with a light but hefty jacket with lots of pockets in it that he wore everywhere. He wore Vans shoes and didn't like wearing hats.

"I have think I have the record for the most hated kid in school! Haha"

He said to his friend john as they were walking home from school. John was also 17 years old and usually wore gym shorts and a sweater whuch was a wierd combo but i could not see him nit wearing that.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because it is funny"

"Wow that really sums it up"

"C'mon you should know by now that i dont really care about what people think. They are just thoughts and thoughts cant hurt."

"Yeah but bullies can"

"Still dont care! haha"

"See ya later"

I said as i started up the steps to my house.  
Instantly i was pushed to the side as my sister rushed by me. She has been crazy sinxe she found out about anime, i personally didn't like it but it is her opinion but it does get on your nerves hearing a girls voice ranting on all the time about conventions and cosplaying.  
I went upstairs and sat in my room and realised that i had nothing to do. Then I had the feeling as if i was forgetting something, this happens a lot. I seem to think slower than everybody else, in fact i think some kind of force is making me slower than normal people think, run, and generally operate. Then it hit me.

"CRAP!"

I had left my textbook at school.

"Sh*t, i cant study for the finals!"

I sat there for a while not wanting to do anything and thinking about how stupid I am.

"Oh well, I there is always and answer to everything and the answer to this problem is videogames."

It may look like David does not care but in his mind he is trying to forget how dumb he thought he was. Little did he know that he was going to be a hero.

-=dragon realm=-

The morning was sunny as Spyro  
the ledgendary purple dragon woke up from a well needed nap, he had a morning routine and that was to stretched, freshend up, and admire how good he looked in the mirror. Today was a special day though. Today was the day that the guardians, him, and cynder choose a new canidate for the fire guardian. The thought saddend him though as he thought of the old fire guardian ignitus. He thought of ignitus as a father until his death one year ago.

"Wake up spyro, today is a big day!"  
Said cynder through his door.

"Im already awake just a minute!"

"Ha thats the first!"

He heard sparx say on the other side of the door.

"Ugh"

-=human realm=-

That night it started to storm outside. I was eating dinner with my mom and my sister. My dad was always away but i would sometimes get to visit him.

"You should try watching this new anime i saw today david. I-"

"No thanks i am fine."

"But-"

Just then a huge explosion occured and what looked like a flash of lightning flashed outside. It was close enough to luminate everything through the windows, then the power went out.

"Ugh"

"I will go check the electric box.  
My mom said.

I looked outside the sliding glass door but didn't see anything because it was too dark.

"You scared? Haha"  
My sister said while making a silly face.

"Nope just a little jittery i think i will go to bed now"

"Haha this is like that one episode of blah blah blah blah..."

She kept talking and talking and i kept not listening so i started making my way up to my room. I closed my door and lay down in my bed still thing about the lightning flash. There was something in my head that told me that there was something different in that storm that was abnormal.

"I will check it out tomorrow"

I yawned and and then slumber followed.

-=dragon realm=-

Spyro and Cynder were sitting in the eating hall of the warfang temple enjoying thwir breakfast together. They had their own table in because of them being heros and all but they would often invite their friends over.

"So, are you excited to choose the new fire guardian from the list of canidates?"  
Cynder asked.

"Yeah"  
Spyro replied

"Something is wrong what is it?"

Spyro started to mumble some gibberish.

"It is ignitus huh? I know this will be hard but it is time to move on. It will all go ok and as an added bonus, you will be aloud to choose also."

"What if none of them are good?"

"Well, we shouldn't judge a book by its cover but there will be at least one canidate who appleals to you."

"Okay..."

"You know what, we should go and get some fresh air, i know a perfect place to go."

-=human realm=-

I woke up the next morning to silence. It was fantastic too because no sister and no mother to bug me.I sat up and looked through my window into the backyard.

"Oh my"

I said when i saw that some of the tree outside was singed. Then something else caught my attention. At the base of the tree i could see something glowing. It a looked to be behind the tree. At first i though it was a fire, but why was it glowing light blue?  
I jumped out of bed, tidied myself up a bit then went downstairs to investigate.

I went outside and noticed something instantly...

"Woah"

I heard total silence, no birds, bugs, or anything.

"Maybe it is too early for them..."

I went to the tree and went behind it and what i saw shocked me.

"WHAT. THE. F**K!"

Right there before me in the ground was a tunnel that seemed to have some sort of light blue crystals inside of it.

Then i felt that feeling again where i should check it out, as if it was drawing me towards it.

I quickly ran inside and grabbed a flashlight.

At first the tunnel was about one foot in diameter, but then it got bigger and bigger and i saw more and more crystals. I followed this tunnel until i found a temple-like structure with a round stone playform in the middle. It looked like an odd place so i decided to investigate.  
The stone platform appeared to have a slight lightblue glow from it like the crystals. It also appeared to have a large hole above it that seemed to have the glow coming from it also.  
I then stood on the stone platform and looked up to see that the walls of the hole were entirly covered with cryastals.

"WOAH!"

Suddenly the world started to spin and everything around me started to blurr together.

"I think i might puke!"

Then it started to slow down and when it did i noticed that i wasn't in the cave anymore. I appeared to be on a floating platform, a big one at that.

"W-where am I?"

"You are in my training area."  
Said an unknown voice.

"What!? Who are you! Where are you!?"

"I am the chronicler"

"Chronicler? Cool name."

"My actual name is ignitus"

"Okay so why am I in this training room of yours?"

"You are here because i have been monitoring you for a long while now and have decided that you are the perfect perfect person for a task.

"Do i have to sweep your kitchen or something?"

"Haha no nothing like a small chore. I will be sending you to a different world in habited by drahons and other animals that are intelligent. You must work with spyro a purple dragon to stop the uprising of malefor again."

"Um, everything you just said didn't make any sense. I think you are getting old. And why would you choose me?"

"I chose you because you have a strong mind and a strong will that you haven't unlocked yourself."

"Well i sorta agree and disagree. How do i unlock this power you speak of huh?"

"Take this pendent and you will be able to use the power of your mind to trap malefor and make sure he doesn't ever come back!"

*pendant appears out of nowhere*

"This is.. interesting"

The pendant was a shiny golden circle whith an eye in the middle with a jem in the center of the eye.

"Go ahead, put it on"  
Said the chronicler

I put it on and as soon as it settled on my neck I got a headache like never before. I felt like my head would explode!

"Arrgg!"

I yelled as i was on tge floor holding my head in pain. Then when i couldn't take it anymore, i passed out.


	2. Dragons

**Here is my second chapter** **please enjoy and do honest reviews**. **Thank you :3**

-=Dragon realm=-

Spyro and cynder were flying to her "secret place" to get some fresh air. The spot was a ledge on a cliff face that was facing the valley of Avalar and you could see everything Warfang, the cheetah village, mt. Malefor, etc.

"Wow it is nice up here"  
Spyro gasped.

"Yeah whenever i am down, i come here to relax."

"I love the view"  
Cynder said as she started rubbing her snout against spyro's neck.

Suddenly the saw a huge blast of lightning in the valley not too far from them which was strange as there were no storm clouds anywhere to be seen.

"What was that?!  
Cynder asked.

"Lets find out"  
Spyro said as he began to unfold his wings and glide down to the spot.

-=David's POV=-

"Ughn, who broke the thermometer..."  
Mumbled David had he sat up rubbing his head.

"What happened..."

He saw the pendant on his neck and then remembered.

"Oh yeah..yeah...crap"

He looked around his surroundings and noticed he was in the middle of a forest.

"Wait..oh no! Where the hell am I!?"

He then spotted a sack in the small clearing he was in. He went to investigate and found a note in it.

Dear David,  
Sorry for the headache but don't expect things to be easy haha. Anyways, here are a couple of things for your travels in your realm. I let you keep whatever was in your pockets also. There is a book in this bag that has the instructions on how your new powers work, enjoy!  
Sincerely,  
The chronicler

"Wow a simple instructions book? Seems kinda simple..."

I looked inside the sack and found the book, what looked to be a small solar panel, a weird looking watch type thing and a detectives coat or a trench coat thing.

First i put on the big coat which seemed to make me feel cooler even though it was sunny right now.

Then i put on the watch which was a big wrist band type thing with lots of gears in it, kinda steampunk looking.

"I will read up on this later"

The solar panel thing turned out to be a phone charger for my phone in my pocket.

"I guess i got to keep it for my entertainment haha"

I also had some gum and some wrappers of sorts in my pockets.

"I should really clean out my pockets once in a while."

I then heard flapping and looked up expecting to see some birds but instead i found two dragons. And they looked confused and kinda angry.

-=Spyro POV=-

When we looked down at the small clearing where the lightning flashed to, what whe saw was very confusing.

"From everything i have seen ever, i have never seen this kind of creature before"

They saw what appeared to be a hairless ape running around and appeared to be disorientated or confused

"Its and ape."  
Cynder muttered

"No i dont think it is an ape it is too different from any apes that i have seen."

"Ha! Maybe they finally evolved and got smarter!"

"If they were smarter, then they wouldn't have come into dragon territory."

-=backstory=-

After the defeat of malefor, the apes had nowhere to turn so they surrendered and signed a treaty where they agreed to stay on there land and the dragons would stay on their land and they were to not interact to prevent future wars.

-=End backstory=-

"Lets interrogate him we must find out what amd who it is down there."

They flew down to the clearing

-=David POV=-  
Before I knew it, the two dragons were already landing and went into what i assumed to be a fighting stance. I prayed to myself that they were friendly.

"Um hello um... friends"

Suddenly the darker dragon pounced at me at a really fast rate and before i knew it, it was on top of me, i was on the ground, and a blade on her tail was about an inch from my face.

"We are not your friends APE!"  
She said with seething anger in her voice.

"*squeak*"  
I barely made out a sound when the purple colored dragon spoke up.

"Stand down cynder, I think he is trying to be nice."

She removed herself from my personal bubble then i got up

 _Okay first_ impressions _are everything, be nice._

I cleared my throat and prepared to introduce myself.

"I-.."

Suddenly i was knocked unconscious by a blunt object to the back of my head, just my luck!

-=Spyro POV=-

"Stand down Cynder, I think he is trying to be nice."

Cynder then got off the creature and the creature stood up. The creature had a slight disorientation and a look of terror for a moment but soon gathered himself up. he cleared his throat and began to say something. Suddenly, he jolted violently then fell forward revealing a hooded figure behind him with a staff of sorts. It was their friend Hunter.

"Hunter, why did you do that?"

"well i assumed you were in trouble from this ape-like creature."  
he said as he looked down at it's unconscious body.

"we were trying to figure out who and what he was."

"well we can't stay here and wait for him to wake up so gather his things i know a place where we will be safe for tonight."

 _The guardians aren't going to like me being gone, they are going to have to postpone the_ choosing of the _candidates.  
_ Spyro thought

Spyro gathered the sack that the creature had with him while Hunter and Cynder picked up the creature and they started towards Hunter's Hideout.

-=David's POV=-

"GUH!'  
I grunted as i woke up with surprisingly no headache.

"you are back early haha"  
Said a voice.

"where am I?"

"You are in my training room again."

"oh it's you again, the um..the chronicler...yeah"

This time the chronicler decided to show his face.

"oh of course you are also a dragon, as if being sent to a different world and getting knocked out by who knows in front of DRAGONS wasn't enough, i am also accompanied by god-like dragon that keeps track of time or something."

"haha, you are very humorous young one, but back to business, I am going to teach you some of the powers you have acquired from that pendant."  
He said as he pointed down at the necklace.

"Finally! some cool stuff!"

"Knowledge is a powerful tool in not only warfare, but also for puzzels and problems. you might be thinking how? well, look over here in this pool o sacred water."  
As he said that, another platform floated up with a pool of water in the middle.

"am i going for a swim now?"

"look carefully and concentrate on seeing what you can really do."

I then looked down into the water and it was really shallow I noticed, but I also noticed that i had no clue at all what i was supposed to do.

"what do I do? I am confused"

"Look deeply into the water, imagine that you are in a bind and you have no weapons. you must do something."

Then I began to see something, to water was like a tv scree and began showing me fighting with what looked to be whitish vapor. I was fighting a large dark red dragon. I was moving things with what appeared to be my mind and using them as weapons. Then the dragon seemed to breath some red fumes or red air or something. But I was unfazed by the I advanced toward the dragon and firmly planted my right hand thumb on his or her forehead. Then The dragon stopped dead in its tracks and just froze up. Then I put down one of my fingers on the hand that had the thumb that was on the poor dragon's forehead And for every finger i put down, the dragon shook more and more violently. Then the vision stopped and faded back into the water.

"The Forehead of any animal is a port, that is why every animal seems to have one."  
The chronicler said

"That was horrific!"  
I gasped.

"You have so many abilities, but i trust that you are a responsible person for them."

Then everything seemed to fade to white, then went dark.

 **Thats a wrap! until next chapter, thnx for reading. :D**


	3. Trust

**Here is yet another chapter! :D I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. Also I am thinking of changing the title, any ideas?  
**

-=Spyro POV=-

"So what is this creature?"  
Hunter asked.

"We don't really know, you knocked him out before he could tell us..."  
I said.

"He smells sweaty"  
Cynder Added.

They kept walking until the came to what looked to be an abandoned treehouse.

"This place needs a little clean up."  
Cynder said.

"Yes this place is kind of old, but it was worse before i came were traps everywhere, but i disarmed them."  
Hunter replied.

"So how are we going to get him up there?"  
I pointed out

"There is a lift over here most likely used to transport cargo up there."

We loaded the creature on to the lift then climbed up to the deck of the treehouse. I set down the sack on a table inside the treehouse while Cynder and Hunter pulled up the lift. I couldn't help but get curious and look in the burlap sack. there appeared to be some type of clothing, a book, and a few gadgetsi couldn't figure out the purpose.

"Whacha lookin at spyro?"  
Cynder asked

"Just looking around."  
I replied

There was still quite a bit of the day left so we decided to pass the time by fiddling with the creatures possesions, it was wrong but Hunter didn't want us to go outside because he hadn't got rid of all of the traps yet.

-=David's POV=-

"ugh, wha- OW!"  
I cried as I had sat up too fast.

"aww my head ah it hurts, what happened?"

"Hunter our cheetah friend knocked you out."  
Cynder Replied.

"My apologies, I had thought they were in trouble over there."  
Hunter said in sorrow

"You look trustworthy I guess, I accept your apology"  
I said slightly smiling

I extended my arm for a handshake then everybody awkwardly looked at me.

"okay probably not normal around here then"

"So who are you?"  
Spyro asked.

"My Name is David King and I am a Human."

"I have never heard of a hoo-man  
Cynder Replied

"I am not from this world, I am from a world where dragons don't exist, cheetahs don't walk on two legs, the only intelligent life are Humans, and we have no magic, only technology."

"You live in a very odd world, How do you do anything without magic?"  
Spyro asked.

"Electricity is what runs most of it all, we are very advancedfor example."

I then pulled out my cell phone then turned it on and showed everybody the lock screen.

"seems like magic to me."  
Cynder said

"well to you maybe, but you dont really understand, no offense."

"what does it do exactly?"  
Spyro asked

"well, a lot of people have these o i can use it to communicate to them from long distances, entertainment, lightsource, and things like that."

I then demonstrated the flashlight on the front.

"OW! Bright!"  
Spyro cried

"hahaha"

I put away my phone then went over to the burlap sack on the table.

"Thanks for grabbing my stuff."

"your welcome."  
Spyro replied

I put the coat on, then the wrist...thing, then put everything else in the large coat pockets.

"By the way, What is that gadget on your wrist?"  
Spyro asked

"Oh this? i have no idea, i got this stuff from some dragon named the chronicler.  
I replied

"What?! you have spoken with the chronicler?!"  
Spyro gasped.

"Uh yeah, is he like your god or something? Because he doesn't give such clear advise."

"No he keeps track of everything that happens in the dragon realms."  
Spyro replied.

"Wow, I would hate to be him, that job sounds boring."

"What did he tell you?"  
Spyro asked.

"He told me a bunch of mumbo jumbo about how i have an interesting brain and gave me the power to use it for change."

"How and what powers?"

"well it is kinda complicated and I don't exactly know how to use it but this pendant allows me to or something I guess."

I then pulled the pendant out of my shirt to show them.

"So what does it allow you to do?"

"I only saw it in a vision, but it showed that i could manipulate things with my mind like moving objects with my mind, mind control, strong willpower, and i guess enhance awareness."

"Maybe one of the guardians can help you in using your powers."  
Spyro said.

"Okay it is getting late, We should go to sleep, we have a long walk ahead of us tomorrow."  
Hunter said.

"Okay, where are the beds?"

"Beds? Ha sleep wherever you can. haha beds!"  
Hunter Laughed.

"ugh"

 _This will be a long uncomfortable night._

I decided to call the bench thing along the wall. I laid down and made pillow out of my coat. I was thinking about the events of the day and how I couldn't believe that just in one day, I could meet two dragon and a anthropomorphic cheetah. Now alli need is some explosions then this stay in this dragon realm will be awesome!

 _I wonder how my mom and- uh oh..WHAT ABOUT MY FAMILY!? ok ok maybe it is one of those cases where time stops in the other world for me... seems possible, i will stick with that for my sanity..._

I Then began to close my eyes and relised how tired I was, even though I was unconsious for most of the day. I closed my eyes and drifted into A nice dream about cats...

-=Meanwhile at the center of the planet=-

A purple vapor like substance was oozing out of a crack in the massive round crystal.

 _"I am free! I shall rise again and the city will fall and this world shall start under a new rule!"_

The vapor then seemed to take the shape of an adult dragon...Malefor!

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter where David explains himself a bit, this one was a bit shorter but the next chapter will be action packed and long too.**


	4. The Journey

**Yet another chapter is due. enjoy! :D  
**

-=David POV=-

*Gasp*

 _That was close.._

I had almost broke the first rule of dreaming...never go to the bathroom in a dream.

"phew"

"I really got to go, is there a bathroom around here?"  
I whispered to myself.

 _gonna have to go outside i guess..._

I climbed down the ladder to the tree house and went around the back of the tree. As I was going, I saw something glimmering under the brush behind the tree. As soon as I grabbed it I felt a tingle in the back of my mind that traveled down my spine and it forced me to look up just in time to see a platform with spikes on the bottom start to fall, I tried to dodge it but I fell, I put my hands in front of my face and closed my eyes and braced for the heavy platform spike trap to slam on my body, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see the spike rap just inches from my face being held by the whitish vapor i saw in the vision.

"whoa!"

I decided to test this power and angled my hands to the side, the platform then flew and hit the tree with so much force that the whole tree house shook.

"oops"

"*yawn* what was that?"  
Spyro mumbled.

I quickly climbed up the ladder and went into the tree house.

"um i think I saw some type of rhino looking beast but I think it um ran off, turns out they don't like bright lights haha."

"what's a Rhino?"

"um never mind it is nothing you probably want to go back to sleep because I really do."

"yeah"

Spyro then drifted back to sleep. I went back to my bench and laid down on my makeshift pillow.

 _I am awesome_

Then I fell asleep

-=Spyro POV=-

The next morning, I woke up to David's snoring and the sun shining on my eyelids.

*yawn*

I looked around to see that Cynder was still asleep, David was snoring and halfway off of the bench, and Hunter was gone.

 _He probably went hunting for breakfast  
_ I thought

"hmmm"

 _what was David doing last night that caused the whole tree house to shake...what did he say again? I will talk to him about it later._

 _*Thump!*_

I spun around to see what caused the thump to see that David had finally fallen off of the bench.

"ugh, why do I always hurt my head where ever I go in this world, ow."  
David Complained

"haha, maybe you don't have special powers that make you smarter."  
I said while laughing

"ha ha"  
He said sarcastically

"so what is for breakfast?

"Hunter went out hunting I think, He should be back soon."

"wait, meat for breakfast?"

"yeah what is wrong with that? Are you a herbivore?"

"No it is fine, whenever the stomach grumbles, anything goes haha."

Just then Cynder woke up

"*yawn* whats going on?"

"we were talking about breakfast."  
I said

"were is Hunter?"  
She asked.

"He is out getting it."

-=David POV=-

While Hunter was out gathering food I decided to look into finding out what my overly complicated wristwatch did. I opened the book and looked into the table of contents.

"Blah,blah,blah ah here it is, It is called "Simplicity"

Simplicity Is a multi tool that apparently was self aware and had a conscious.

"That's Kinda creepy i guess"

I pushed one of the buttons and a hidden blade seemed to appear out of one end on it.

"cool!"

I pressed another button and all sound around me seemed to get fuzzy and quiet. I look back down at simplicity and I noticed that it was gone. Then i realized that it made my invisible and from what I could hear a little quieter.

"perfect for sneaking around haha."

I fingered the invisible tool for a while until I found the button to turn the invisibility off. Then I twisted a little knob on it then fire began to spray out of the front of it.

"ahh!"

I quickly turned it off before Spyro and Cynder turned around to see what was going on.

"what happened?"

"um a big bug"  
I replied nervously

"haha you are afraid of bugs!"  
Cynder laughed

 _that is enough simplicity for today I guess..._

Just then Hunter walked into the tree house.

"Dig in!"  
Hunter said and pointed outside on the deck of the tree house.

I was excited about breakfast until i went out side to find a whole deer with a few scars and covered in blood.

"aww we have to cook it ourselves? did you at least bring some firewood?"

Everybody looked at me with confusion. Then it hit me...

"ohhh, you guys can eat it raw... ok then can somebody make me a fire then?"

"I don't think now is a time to be picky, please eat so we can start on the journey to warfang"  
Hunter said.

"well the thing is, Humans cant eat raw food it will make me very sick..."

Then i remembered, simplicity.

"wait, scratch that, I will make my own fire"

 _Now for the hard part_

I used the knife on the multi tool to cut open the deer and reached in then cut out a chunk of meat. I turn around holding the nasty pink blob, and asked:

"is this edible?"

I tried 3 more times to get a satisfactory piece until I gave up and let Hunter do it.

After that I climbed down the tree house and prepared a fire pit then filled it with logs, then finally, I sprayed it full blast with the flamethrower on Simplicity.

"Now how will I cook it..."

I decided to save time to roast it like a marshmallow.

After a while I decided to take the meat off of the fire.

By the time I finished the meat, everybody was already ready to go.

"One sec, let me go get my stuff"

-=one hour later=-

"ugh, how long will this walk take again"

"It will take about all day or more"

"uuuhhhhhg"

Suddenly, we heard a cry for help!

"come on! lets go check it out!"  
Spyro shouted

"ugh first we have to walk and now we have to save someone! I like the idea, but why this and why now!?"

"Quit complaining and follow me!"  
Spyro shouted.

 **Well That sums up this chapter. Thank you to** **Idiocy01 for the idea to use herbivores/carnivores in the story. After this story I will try to make short stories that will somehow connect to this main story, but that is in the distant future of this story thanks for reading and tell me what you thing of the short stories idea :D  
**


	5. Trouble

**Here is another chapter for everyone please enjoy give me your thoughts on it :D**

-=Spyro POV=-

We ran as fast as we could to the trouble area where we heard the cry for help. well some faster than others..

"David! Pick up the pace!"

"I don't run... in fact I don't exercise much at all!"

when we got to the area, we discovered a sinkhole, that from my guess, it swallowed up three huts and their occupants.

"Come on, we need to get them out of there!"

"we got to be careful! It looks like this sinkhole is unstable!"  
David said

"I have an idea, Spyro use your earth breath to make the ground more stable and me and David will try to get everyone out of there!"  
Cynder said.

"okay, I will try."

"wait, I am confused...did you just say that I was going?"  
David said

I then gathered myself up and steadily blasted my earth breath and focused on stabilizing the ground.

"It's working!"  
Cynder said

"Quick David, lets go get them out of there!"

"Alright, just jump into a sinkhole, don't give David a say in all of this."  
David muttered to himself.

-=David POV=-

As I started down the sink hole I noticed that the ground was much more safe than I once thought, in fact the soil wasn't moving at all beneath my feet. When I got to the middle of the sinkhole I noticed two dragons, one was a brown dragon and the other was an icy blue color. They were trapped under a lot of debris, dirt, and rocks.

"APE!"  
The blue one yelled in a feminine voice.

"I am not an ape! jeez, take it easy I am here to help."

The brown one seemed to be straining against something, he was making the sounds if he were trying to lift a car or something.

"trust me, I will get you and our partner out of this sinkhole."

"how can I trust you?"  
she asked

"um I brought friends."

she then looked behind me to see hunter and Cynder trying to help the brown dragon out of the ground.

"very well, I guess an ape would never come into dragon territory."

I then started to take debris and and rocks off of the top of the dragon

"I think I may have broke a leg"  
She said

"Its ok my friends may be able to help you."

When I got the last piece of debris off of the dragon, I noticed that one of her wings was caught under a large stone.

"Is your wing ok?"

"Oh dear, That cant be good..."  
She replied.

I pushed the large stone off of the wing.

"Do you think that you can make it out of this sinkhole?"

"I dont think I will be able, my leg is hurt to badly."

I called Hunter over.

"Hunter please help her get out of this hole."

"okay, come on."

He then walked her up to the top.

"David come and help me!"  
Cynder cried.

She was holding up a large piece of debris to let the brown dragon out. I quickly made my way to her and looked at the dragon. He seemed to till be trying hard to do something.

"Hey, are you okay?"  
I asked him.

"I...I am trying to keep...keep the ground from collapsing!"  
He grunted.

"It's ok, my friend up there is trying to do the same thing, but he cant do that forever, so quickly get out!"

He then became slightly more calm, I saw his eye wonder to the blue dragon that we saved , then suddenly he darted out of the debris.

"Jeez, your welcome..."  
I muttered to myself

"can't hold...this any...any longer!"  
I heard Spyro yell.

Then the ground suddenly got crumbly and soft again. then Cynder flew out of the crater.

"Quickly! David get out of there!"  
Cynder yelled

I ran up to the top but it was too late. The ground under me had given in and started to fall. Then I decided to try something risky, there was a plank of wood under my feet.

 _Maybe if I try to use my powers to fling that plank at my feet, it could send me launching upwards._

It was risky, but it was the only choice I had. So then I began to concentrate... really hard.

 _Come on weird mental powers, don't fail me..._

I then began to feel power in my fingertips, an unrelenting powerful power. It was as if my hands were connected to that plank under me. I look down to see that it had the transparent white vapor had wrapped itself around the plank. so I closed my eyes and quickly thrusted my hands into the air. and I gotta say, I think I over did it a little bit because when I opened my eyes again I discovered that I was high up in the air... really high.

"AAHHHHHHHH!"

 _okay don't panic David, you are quite a long ways up into the air lets thing about it, Maybe if I try to do a roll when I get down there. Maybe simplicity can do something, since it is sorta alive maybe I can tell it to save me, best and fastest bet since I probably wouldn't be able to find the button on it to do it._

"Simplicity, Break my fall!"

Then A bubble seemed to form around my body, It had an orange tint to it, then gravity seemed to stop working, but only in the bubble.

"whoa"

Then the bubble struck the ground with enough force to make a small crater, and the wierd thing that happened is that it didn't bounce.

"Hmm strange"

Then the bubble disappeared and gravity returned to normal. Which dropped me a few inches from the ground...on my face...

"ow"

"are you okay david?!"  
I heard Spyro say as he ran over to the spot

"Yeah, I am fine.."  
I said rubbing the dirt off of my face.

"What was that?!"  
Cynder asked

"That...That was my powers..."

"So you can fly?"  
Cynder asked

"Nope, that would be too simple, right author?"

 **Right, and to overpowered :P**

"Author?"  
Spyro said looking confused

"yeah its nothing, just breaking the fourth wall don't worry about it. Anyways, no I cant fly, I used my mind to launch a plank that I was standing on into the air and me with it, ha I guess I put a little too much power into it haha."

"How did you not get hurt from a fall like that?"  
Spyro asked

"I used my multi-tool simplicity, the thing o my wrist."

"Oh, that thing can do quite a lot."

"Yeah"

Just then the two dragons that we saved came over.

"Thank you for saving us."  
The blue one said

"your welcome uh.."

"Elaine and this is Terrence"

"So what were you two doing out here?"  
Spyro asked.

"We are travelers, we like traveling the lands. We just recently came from Warfang."

"Oh we are heading there now."

"Yeah we came because of the choosing of the new fire guardian, but it was postponed because someone was missing."

"oh..um that is um sad to hear."

"yes, and we couldn't stay because we had a schedule planned already."

I then noticed as Spyro and Elaine were talking, Terrence hadn't said a word. He had a far off look and often glancing at me.

"Are you planning on going back to Warfang? You can come with us."  
Spyro said.

"Oh no we must stick to the schedule."  
Elaine replied

"Well uh okay then."

"We should get going now If we are to make it to the great dragon falls before sundown."

At that they started to walk away.

"wow they are really dedicated to that schedule of theirs."  
Cynder said

"yeah and that Terrence fellow was weird."  
I said

"well back to the path everyone, If we are lucky, then we could make it to Warfang by tomorrow morning."  
Hunter said.

"Uuhhhhhh! More walking!?"

Hunter slowly nodded. and at that, they walk in the other direction that Terrence and Elaine had walked.

-=earlier that day=-

All of the purple substance had oozed out of the crystal and formed a misshapen mass. Then I sho upwards breaking down any dirt or rocks in its way until it broke through the surface, causing a sinkhole to form under some small huts.

 _"I am free! warfang will fall! And a new world shall form! hahahahah!_

The glowing blob then shot through the sky and straight towards Mount. Malefor!

 **well that is it for this chapter, cant wait to see what I make happen with the whole Malefor dealio so yeah. Also, again I want to know any opinions on if I should change the title or not and if you do want it changed what should I call it. Tanks for reading! :3  
**


	6. The road to Warfang

**Here Is yet another chapter. Please enjoy and give me your thoughts, I always like hearing what people have to say about my work, good or bad. :D**

-=David POV=-

"So your saying that you humans invented a way to watch events at home that were far away?"  
Cynder asked

"Yeah, they use complicated electronics so I wouldn't be able to explain how they work, but the same technology to show the events are on my cell phone."

I then pulled out my phone and showed her the screen lighting up and how some animations work.

"Of course T.V. are much bigger so you could see what is happening haha."

"So you say you can talk to people far away with that phone of yours, can you do it now?"

"mmmNope, Don't have any service, I guess my plan doesn't cover other worlds haha. I do have a few movies though, I can watch them later tonight maybe."

"What are moovis"  
Cynder asked.

"Movies are like T.V. but instead of showing shorter shows, they show one big program that takes a while to finish."

"That's cool"

-=Spyro POV=-

"I think we should take a short break, me and hunter will go and hunt for some food, you two can prepare a fire for David."

"Now I have a feeling that you are treating me kinda special... and not the good kind of special..."  
David said.

"Well you should get it done because we will be back soon, with a dead animal and you won't be able to eat."

"alright"

Me and Hunter then set off of the path and into the forest.

"So Hunter, what do you think of David?"

"Well, he has this carelessness that could really help in bad situations..."

"yeah, what do you think about him though? Does he seem like a bad person though?

"Goodness no, from what I have seen, he almost died to save those people from that sinkhole."

"yeah I guess so."

"He is mysterious though that much is for sure."

"Yeah, the guardians will surely interrogate him, so we will get to know more about him and his intentions."

Then we heard movement and spotted a deer. Hunter drew back his bow and shot.

-=David POV=-

"So do you think you can show me one of those movie things?"  
Cynder asked as she was putting some brush and wood in the pit.

"well it is about noon time, You can't really see the screen too well when it is too bright out."

"okay"

"but I can probably show you some games."

"games?"

"yeah, there are some fun things you can do with a phone haha."

I decided to show her jetpack joyride.

"so in this game you got totake a jetpack and collect coins to get more upgrades and to get more beautiful jet packs."

"what's a jetpack, it is like a motor that we could strap on our backs that blasts out stuff so we could fly, but they aren't anything you could just get in real life so yeah haha"

I started to play and showed her that you can get vehicles and things like that.

"can I try?"

"well I guess so but I don't know if claws work on touchscreen."

She tried to play and surprisingly, it worked, I was kinda off a little but she was enjoying it. **(btw I don't know if nails or claws actually work on touchscreen but I am going to make it possible for the sake of the story...)**

With her getting occupied with that it gave me time to get the fire started and to fiddle with simplicity. I lit the fire and then went to sit somewhere. I took out the book so I could read up some more. I found out that it had a sword app on it so I tried it.

"Simplicity, gimme a sword please!"

Then the gadget started to transform like a transformer and flew off of my wrist and into my grip. A good sized blade then popped out of one side and a grip out of the other side then the guard. It had a cool steampunk look to it.

"cool!"

I then started swinging it around and whacking things like small plants and vines.

"We are back!"  
I heard spyro say.

I then pressed a button on simplicity which I guessed was the button to make it return to it's wrist mode. Luckily I was right.

"what were you doing David?"  
Spyro asked

"I will show you later it is pretty cool, right now I want to eat."

Cynder then came over.

"hey Cynder, what were you doing while we were gone?"  
Spyro asked

"Come here, I will show you David showed it to me."

She then dragged Spyro to the log she had my phone on. Then Hunter handed me my chunk of meat to cook. I sat down and started to cook my meat, then hunter sat down next to me.

"Hey Hunter, do you know anything about sword fighting?"

"yes, I do know a bit, I practiced sword fighting a long time ago when my friend was a blacksmith, why would you like to know? you want to learn?"

"yeah, I just recently acquired a sword I guess you could say heh."

"what do you mean?"

"I will show you."

I then took my meat off of the flame then began to eat.

"After I am done eating though."

After I finished Eating I walked over to a nice clear area.

and spoke clearly:

"Simplicity, gimme a sword please."

Then the tool started to transform into it's sword state.

"this is what I mean."

"oh, now this is an interesting sword, may I have a look?"  
Hunter asked

"sure"

I then handed him the sword, but the sword zoomed right back into my hand.

"hmm, must be a fail safe for if someone were to disarm me, cool."

"That is a really peculiar device you have there, anyhow we should start walking again if we want to make it to Warfang on time. I will teach you sword fighting when we get there as this is not the time nor place."

"fair enough"

I then went over to Spyro and Cynder.

"come on time to go, you can do more of this later."

"aww we were having so much fun."  
Cynder complained

"that is a pretty interesting device, but David is right we got to keep moving."  
Spyro said

And with that we gathered our stuff and headed towards Warfang.

-=Later That Day=-

"ugh, I am tired and thirsty and hungry and tired..."

"We should stop here and set up camp for the night."  
Hunter said

"Finally!"

"David"

"Yeah Hunter?"

"How about I take you hunting with me this time?"

"well I have never been hunting before soooo ok, first let me do something.

I set down my phone and played a movie on it.

"Spyro, Cynder I am putting on a movie for you guys, It's about love and stuff"

"whats a movie?"  
Spyro asked.

"you will see"  
Cynder replied

"okay im ready Hunter"

"Alright, lets head off in this direction"

We started walking into the forest, luckily I wear very durable shoes.

"so what are we looking for?"

"sh"

"umm ok"

we then came to a clearing that had a small creek running through it. There were a few small rabbits hiding and one deer. Hunter then drew back his bow. I wasn't really the squeamish type around death and blood so I watched as his arrow struck the deer right in the top of its neck.

"Quickly, lets go get it"

Me and Hunter ran up to the deer, Hunter pulled his arrow out and checked it then ut it back in his quiver then we put the heavy deer over our shoulders and carried it back to camp. When we got back to camp, Spyro and Cynder were still watching the movie on my phone side by side.

"We got dinner!"

The looked up then darted towards us like hungry dogs okay slow down

"ok calm down, I still need to get my piece out of there before you guys tear it up haha"

I turned around and Hunter was standing there holding a piece of meat.

" oh that was fast haha thanks"

I then took the meat and headed to the fire. After I ate, I noticed that Spyro and Cynder were kinda drowsy and tired. They seemed to have forgotten about the movie so I took my phone and pocketed it. Then since I wanted to stay protected against everything, I decided to make a pillow out of the burlap sack I kept with me.

 _Today was exhausting, what I would give for a cookie or some sweets right now..._

Then I started thinking about cakes and donuts and all sorts of sweets until I drifted of to sleep.

 **Ok another chapter has been finished. And don't worry about that large amount of skipped time in there, I will be getting back to that in the future. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed :D**


	7. Warfang

-=David POV=-

*Snort*

"wha..what is it?"  
I said as I was woken up someone.

"Time to go if you want to make it to Warfang before noon"

I looked up to see that it was Spyro that as shaking talking.

"No"

I then put my head back down Then I felt something really cold on the back of my neck. It was really cold.

"ahh what... what is that!"

"ahahahaha!"  
Cynder and Spyro were both laughing

"what..why..what.?!"

"Spyro used his ice breath to wake you up, and it worked haha"  
Cynder said still laughing

 _and so it starts..._

I looked around and noticed that everybody was up, packed and ready to go.

"hm, so I take it we are leaving now?"

"Well you might want to eat first we still have quite a long way to go."  
Hunter said

Then I noticed that they had already gotten breakfast.

"aw what I would give for some fruit right or something right now."

"Oh you eat both meat and plants, that would have been good to know when we were at the tree house, there were fruit trees everywhere near there."

"oh man, why must everything be so difficult?"

I then went over to Hunter and grabbed to meat he already had cut out then I started cooking over the fire that they had already prepared for me. After I ate we then headed off towards Warfang.

"So, this Warfang place, you all live there?"

"Cynder and I live there but Hunter lives in the cheetah village, but he comes to Warfang sometimes to go to the shops."  
Spyro replied

"oh cool, must be fun in Warfang"

"yeah, there are lots of fun things to do, but we are usually too busy because the guardians have lots of tasks for us."

"like what?"

"like city stuff such as bringing letters to the guards at the outer walls or breaking up fights, stuff like that."

"What were you doing way out here then?"

"me and Cynder flew to a spot she likes to go to, but then we found you."

Then, over the treetops, I saw what looked to be giant walls and spires that scraped the sky.

"oh wow"

"There is Warfang."  
Spyro said

"Come let's keep going, I want to get there and relax"  
Cynder said

-=Later=-

"So yeah I have a Sword now"  
I said showing them the sword.

"what else does that thing do?"  
Cynder asked.

"well a lot of stuff like-"

"we are here!"  
Spyro said

I then look up to see the huge walls and the big gates to the city.

"whoa, that's big..."

We then walked up t the doorway where we met two guards.

"State your business"  
One of them said sternly.

"I am here because I live here"  
Spyro said.

The guard then noticed that it was Spyro who was talking.

"Spyro?! where have you been? The guardians have been worried about you!"

"We found him in the forest, we thought that the guardians would like to see him."

"You captured an ape? In the dragon lands? Then yes, they would probably want to see him.

"I am not an ape, I am a human and I am not a prisoner."

"yeah, is our friend, he came from another world."

"That doesn't seem likely at all, are you sure he is telling the truth?"

"I am sure, because he has shone us proof."

"Very well, but we will keep a close eye on him until we know for sure that he isn't a threat."

"Good enough"

The gates then opened and we entered. As soon as we entered, everybody started staring at Spyro, then at me. So I did what anyone would do if someone was staring at them, I made funny faces at them. Some where staring and some were glancing when they thought that I wasn't looking. Some even hurried away.

"I don't think the people here like me so much Spyro..."

"Don't worry about them, they have never seen a human before."

"I am not worried about what they think of me, I am worried of what they might do to me."

"well, lets get going then, we got to get to the temple."

We then started to hastily walk towards the temple in the center of the city.  
When we got there, I noticed that there were not many dragons going up or down the large steps of the temple.

"So not many people come to this temple?"

"Only the guardians city workers or elders come here really."  
Spyro replied

As we entered the building, I noticed a faint smell of incense and candles. we then went into a door that was strait ahead that brought us to a large round room with a small pool of water in the middle and around the pool of water were three large dragons which I guessed were the guardians.

"Spyro! where have you been?"  
The brown one said with a booming voice.

"You have been gone for three days!"  
The blue one said.

"I went with Cynder to get some fresh air, but then we met David here"

The guardians' focus then shifted to me

"what is this creature?"  
The brown one asked.

"I am David and I am a human being. I am not from this world but luckily Spyro found me haha."

They then looked a me like I was crazy.

"we will have to question you, but right now we must arrange the choosing of the fire guardian. We will set up a room for you David.

Then before I knew it, I was being escorted up to a room. The room was fairly nice, It had a big pillow instead of a bed, but I wasn't complaining. There were also some books in a small shelf in the corner, a lantern on top of the bookshelf as well.

"well, here we go, who knows how long of being bored."

-=Spyro POV=-

As David was escorted to his room, me and Cynder were being briefed on how the selection will work.

"we have six candidates to choose from and you will be giving each a rating from one to five they won't know what you are giving them so it doesn't effect their performance. After all of the candidates have presented, we will tally up the votes for each then discuss their performance."

We then walked to the training room. where the fire dragons and dragonesses were were already lined up and we greeted each one of them. we then walked to the judges table and sat in our respective spots.

"Candidate number one please present."  
Terrador said

Then one of the Dragons came from the line then stood in the middle and spoke his name and reasoning.

"My name is Flint and I think that I should be the new fire guardian because I am strong and I could be a great leader"

"Alright please demonstrate your power."  
Terrador said.

Flint then performed moves on the dummies that were coming after him. He performed well, but he lacked wisdom and only thought with his muscles.

We then went through this with the five other dragons until we came to the last one which was a female.

"My name is Selena and I think That I should be the next fire guardian because I am strong, I have been known to have great leadership. I also care about everyone's safety in Warfang."

"Alright Selena, please perform on the dummies."  
Terrador said

 _wow, I think she is the best one so far. Maybe even worthy of a five score._

She started to perform and did really well. She knew how to take down those Dummies with not only her element, but with their own weapons. She is perfect.

-=Later at the Disscusion=-

"I liked the first one quite a lot but he seemed to lack wisdom."

"I liked him"  
Terrador said.

"I think that Selena was the best out of all of them, She took down every dummy in the training room with ease, not to mention that she cared for everybody."

"I think that Spyro is right"  
Volteer said.

"I agree with Spyro also"  
Cynder said

"I think that Spyro has the right idea. She is perect."  
Cyril said.

"Well then it is settled, Selena is the new fire guardian."  
Volteer declared.

"Now it is time for the questioning of the Human."  
Terrador said.

With that we all went to the trial room.

-=David POV=-

"uuuggh, I am so board..."

I had already played all of the games on my phone twice and tried to read the book, but they were all written in a different language.

Just then a guard opened the door.

"Excuse me sir, but it is time for your questioning..."

"Finally!"

I then got up and the dragon guard escorted me to what he called the trial Room. When we got there I saw that Spyro Cynder and all of the guardians were sitting together at a large desk.

"Human"

"I have a name, its David."

"David, you are here for questioning because you come from a foreign land"  
the brown dragon said.

"Yeah"

"We are the guardians, my name is Terrador, this is Cyril, and this is Volteer, and I assume you already know Spyro and Cynder?"

"Yes"

"First question, are you a threat to us?"

"No"

They then scribbled down something on some paper then looked back up again ready to ask another question. From how long they took to do that, I could tell that it would take almost all night to finish this...

 **So there is chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed reading and stick around for the next chapter. Thank you :D**


	8. Relax

**Here is another chapter, this one is mostly going to be an exploration of Warfang, but should be fun. Enjoy! :D**

-=David POV=-

*Snoring*

Last night's questioning lasted till around 1:00, but I am guessing because I all I have is my phone to tell time and I don't know if it is synced with the time here. Anyways, the guardians settled on the thought that I was harmless and gave me my own room in the temple until further notice so that is cool, and I will be decorating it and stuff.

*yawn*

I sat up in my pillow bed and looked around and stretched. Today was the first time since I got here that I woke up fully rested and peacefully.

 _What should I do today, no mom to tell me what I got to do and no school to go to all day..._

"Yesss"

Then I heard a knock at my door and heard a voice.

"Hey David wake up! I probably don't want to miss breakfast!"  
I heard Spyro say.

I get up then get my clothes on then go and open the door.

"Hey Spyro and..is that a glowing dragonfly?"

"Why yes I am... got a problem with dragonflies?"

"That talks?! okay at first I believed this world was real, but now I am leaning more towards the dreaming side of this..."

"This is Sparx, he is my brother."  
Spyro said

"um, hello"

We then walked down some corridors and ended up in an eating hall.

"What's or breakfast today?"

"Looks like chicken today."  
Spyro replied.

"okay, where can I sit?"

"you can sit with us at our table."

"alright."

We sat down at some really low tables with padded wooden boards as the chairs and Cynder was already there eating.

"okay kinda low haha."  
I said to myself.

"hmm, Simplicity, got me a fork?"

A fork attachment then popped out of one side of the tool.

 _cool, haha_

"So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, the guardians are giving us a break since we walked all the way here."  
Spyro answered

"So, today we could just hang out?"

"um yeah."

"cool, maybe we could go and get some new clothes, because I don't like having to wear the same clothes every day."

"Yeah, but there aren't many tailors because many people in Warfang don't wear clothing, also we would probably have to have them make you your own clothes..."

"Right. "

When we finished breakfast we went outside.

"So Spyro, what is used for currency here?"

"well we can use coins or we can trade items."

"okay, so we can trade things for other cool things? sounds awesome."

"yeah but be careful because if someone in the market place sees something they like that you have, they will try to haggle relentlessly for it."

"okay"

I then slid simplicity more up my arm so no one could see it. When we got to the market place, I saw a lot of shops and stores lining the streets, then the people saw me. It got so silent so fast that you could here a pin drop, then Spyro spoke up.

"It's okay everybody! He is with me."

Then I decided to try something.

"Simplicity give me something to amplify my voice."

Then a small microphone popped out of one end on the device and a speaker about the size of a dollar coin with a cone came out of the other end.

"To answer all of your questions, no I am not an ape! No I wont hurt you! yes I do look weird! and yes I am crazy! I hope that clears up some confusion!"

I then quickly put simplicity away and everybody seemed to go about their business while still making quick glances at me.

"wow that actually worked."  
I said to myself.

"that was cool, I think people will start to like you sooner or later."  
Spyro said.

We then went walking down the streets. At first we were in the area where people were selling food then we got into the areas where people were selling trinkets and hardware.

"okay, so where are these clothing shops?"

"I don't know we will have to look for them, but I know they are here."

I then spotted a small shop with some fabrics in the front window.

"hey maybe we could find something in there."

When we walked in, we saw an assortment of fabric, quilts, and blankets.

"excuse me, do you have or make clothes?"

"oh! hello"

The dragon behind the counter looked startled but then got focused.

"Im sorry, but I don't make clothes an I...I don't think anybody would have clothes for you..."

"okay"

"Do you know any shops that could make some clothing for him?"  
Spyro said.

"oh my! it is the legendary purple dragon! I my shop too! Well um yes there is a tailor a couple of shops up the street. They may be able to make some clothing for your friend."

"Thank you"  
Spyro said.

We then walked out of the store.

"thanks for helping me with this stuff, I understand if this is not the most exciting thing ever haha."

"No problem"

We headed for the tailor that the shop keeper was talking about. When we went inside we saw an assortment of clothing, armor, and robes. Behind the counter was a cheetah with almost skin tight or fur tight clothes on.

"Hello, what can I... oh you are a curious creature..."

She then come from behind the counter to come and observe me.

"What are you..."

"I am a Human and I came to get some new clothes..."

"oh I have never heard of a human before, also it might take a while to make you some clothes, can I take some measurements?"

"um, sure"

She then took out a length of measuring tape and started jotting things down in a small notebook.

"So what are you looking for? I am looking for a regular tee shirt and some pants with lots of pockets please."

"okay, so what is tee shirt"

I then took off my coat and showed here the orange tee shirt I had under it.

"This is a tee shirt, do you think you can make something like this?"

"hmmm, yeah I could make that, just let me take some measurements."

She then continued to measure and write things down.

"okay, this should be done by tomorrow or maybe later today."

Spyro then payed her and we left.

"So that was boring, what should we do now?"

"We could go and look around the shops or go back to the temple."  
Spyro said.

"I would like to go and get something to make my room a little more homely, maybe some decorations."

"I know just where to go then"

We then went down the street and went into a large shop. Inside, there was a lot of furniture and decorations.

"there is a lot of things to choose from."

I then made my way to the desk at the back of the shop where a mole was sitting, working on what looked like a table leg.

"excuse me, do you make all of these?"

"Oh hello, I have never seen you before, and yes me and my brother both craft these."  
The mole said.

I then turned to spyro and asked:

"should I show him simplicity?"

Spyro thought about it for a while then said:

"I guess we could threaten him if he bugs us."

I then turn back around to face the mole.

"Can you make me a fancy Chest that only I can open, that will hold this for me?"

I then take simplicity off and show it to him.

"oh my, what nice craftsmanship, what is that device?"

"It I don't know, it doesn't work bu it has sentimental value to me"  
I lied

"okay, well I can make you a chest, that will only open when you touch it, if you are not the one to attempt to open it, it will give them a shocking surprise and lock down."

"A little overkill, but that is the best part so yeah I like that , and not to big please."

"okay, I have always wanted to make something like this, and since you got the purple dragon with you, I will give you a discount!"

"Great! Thank you when do you think it will be done?"

"as soon as possible, me and my brother will work really hard on making this."

"thank you and don't forget, I want it to look good."

I then smiled then walked out with Spyro.

"He seemed really excited to make that"

"yeah, he probably really wanted to make that for so long but nobody probably really wanted it until now haha."

"yeah"

"let's go and see what Cynder is doing with her free time."

With that, we headed off towards the temple.

 **So this is chapter 8, sorry it took a little longer. Anyways thanks for reading, review and stick around for the next chapter. :D**


	9. Control

**It is that time again, that time where I make another chapter for you guys. Also, sorry I have been slacking lately, I have been kinda busy. anyhow, please review and enjoy the chapter! :)**

-=David POV=-

"haha, this is a good spot.'  
I whispered to myself.

-=Earlier=-

When me and Spyro got to the temple, we found Sparx zipping around as if he was trying to find something.

"What are you doing Sparx?"  
Spyro asked.

"Me Cynder and Ember are playing Hide n seek."  
He replied.

"oh can me and David join in?"

"Yeah sure, next round though."

We waited as Sparx zipped around looking them.

"So who is Ember?"  
I asked Spyro.

"Oh, Ember is one of our friend. She is and orphan and comes up here sometimes to see us."

Then Sparx came back to us with Cynder and a small red dragon which I assumed to be Flame.

"Oh hey Spyro, hey David."  
Cynder said.

"Cynder who is that?" Flame asked.

"I am David, I'm not not from around here"  
I answered.

We then Decided that flame was the next, he then counted to 35 while we all hid.

"Haha this is a good spot"  
I whispered to myself.

My spot was behind a large stone pedestal In the corner with an urn on it. I waited about 10 minutes until I saw Ember and everybody behind him.

"Wow, you are really good at this game"

"Yeah, I was really good at it when I was little haha."

We then decided that it was my turn to seek. I counted to 35 and listened to where everybody was going. It was easy since their claws clicked on the floor. I finished counting and started running in the direction I heard someones claws going. I turned a corner and ran straight into a dragon that was there.

"ugh, sorry I was looking for someone."

"it is alright I was looking to talk to you anyways."

I look up to see that I ran into one of the guardians. It was the guardian Volteer.

"Oh hello there sir, sorry for running into you."

"It is quite alright,I was hoping to talk to you about the discussion we had about you yesterday."

"Oh?"

"When we asked if Humans had abilities, you said no and that you were and exception, would you care to explain that?

-=Flashback=-

"Do humans have abilities?"

I then thought about some sciency things...

"No, we have science and cool things that make life easier, no magic of any kind. But I guess I am an exception haha. Anyways no, no magic."

They then had their scribe write some things down.

-=End Flashback=-

"oh yeah, that... well I can manipulate things and i think people with my mind, but I have only got it to work twice before."

"Oh that is quite interesting, and no other humans have this power?"

"No humans in the history of ever."

"If you are willing to, I can try and train you to control these powers."

"mmm I guess..."

I then called everybody out of their hiding spots and told them where I was going and what I was going to go do.

"okay, see you later David."  
Cynder said.

Volteer then led me down a series of long corridors and into some large doors that led into a large training room. There were already some dragons in there training. With what looked to be living dummies. Everybody stopped to look at me then started to train but would often glance in my direction. He led me to a corner with less people training.

"okay, David what can you do with these powers?"

"Well so far, I have been able to lift things and throw them.

"alright, can you try to lift that crate over there?"

He the pointed to a medium sized crate in the corner.

"Try to recreate the stance that you used to pick up the objects and use that here."

I then pointed my hands at the crate and closed my eyes to tr and focus everything I had into lifting the crate. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that nothing had moved or changed.

"see, I don't know how I did it..."

"what were you doing when you first used your powers?"

"well, the first time I did it I was about to be crushed by a trap. The second time I did it, I was sinking in a sinkhole about to be sucked into the ground. I saved myself by trying to launch the board with me on it, it worked."

"I think I know how you can do it now."

"Really? how?"

"Well, Controlling the elements as a dragon, requires that you feel an emotion to use it, that is how the purple dragon changes his abilities, since you were, in similar situations each time you used your powers, you must have felt something that triggered them. Well, I felt a lot of adrenaline while doing it..."

"That's it! you must recreate a feeling of excitement and adrenaline to use your powers."

"okay, I will try."

I then tried to think of something that got my blood pumping, I thought of my first time riding a huge roller coaster, A fight I once got in, then the epitome of all anger and rage in m whole life: someone chewing with their mouth open...

I then closed my eyes and I could feel my heart pumping as fast as it could, I then felt something tingling on my fingertips. When I opened my eyes I saw the white vapor coming from m fingertips, and it was wrapping itself around the box. I then slowly and carefully moved my hands and the box followed, I then closed m finger into a fist and the box crumbled into splinters. By then, everybody in the room was watching.

"well done David, you now have control over your ability. would you like to train some more or go and rest?"

"I would like to go and calm down for a bit, that was... that was awesome..."

I then left the training room and headed for the eating hall, I assume it was right about lunch time. When I got there, Spyro, Flame, Cynder, and Sparx were sitting at their table. I went to go and get some food and sat down at the table.

"Oh hey David, are you aright? you are sweating a lot..."  
Spyro asked.

"yeah I am fine, just found out how to control m ability so that's new haha."

I then quickly ate.

"see ya later guys, I am feeling really tired."

"I then headed up to my room and plopped on my bed and fell asleep immediately."

I woke up and I was no longer in my room, I was in a room full of books with what looked to be a giant hourglass in the middle.

"I see you have figured out how to summon your ability"

I turned around and saw the chronicler.

"Oh it's you, where are we right now?"

"This is my main study room."

"ah, okay i get it now and why am I here?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on figuring out how to use your ability at will and brief you on what you must do for the future."

"alright, I guess. what is it you need to tell me?"

"With these new powers, you can not only move objects, but you can also access others minds."

"I knew it! is that what i did at the end of that vision?"

"Yes, but you must promise to be very responsible with this exercise, You must see things in a different way for it to work."

He then leaded me into a large room.

"I will no train you to do so."

A large purple dragon then appeared in the center of the room. He was just sitting there staring into space.

"You must figure this part on your own, you must find the movements to perform before you access anybody's mind. Just think hard and move however it seems right."

I closed my eyes and then thought back to the vision and extended my right thumb while still kinda relaxing it. I then started moving in a swift fashion and before I new it, my thumb was firmly planted on the dragon's head. I then felt as if my mind was traveling at light speed as I was confronted with memories and functions, but they weren't mine, they were the dragon's. I had the ability to take and replace or destroy memories. I could mess with their traits and their personality. I could tinker with anything and make them do my bidding. I had total control over this dragon. That soon ended though as I got unfocused and I returned to normal.

"I new you could do it. Now it is time to wake up..."

Everything then went white, then faded to black.

 **So that was another Chapter folks, thanks for reading! and again, sorry for slacking.**


	10. The Rising

**Don't worry! I have not forgotten about you guys and the story. I had some complications with my computer and then it broke, and on top of that school started too. :P Anyways, I got a new computer o now I can do some more chapters for you guys. Also, since school has started, the chapter output might slow down. Anyways, anjoy and again, I am deeply sorry.  
**

*Thump*

"ow!"

I got up then realized that I had fallen off of the bed. I look out the window to see that I had gotten up a little earlier thant usual.

"I think I will go for a quick walk around the temple."

I got ready then walked out into the hallway. As I was walking, I heard a low hum, almost a rumble.

"That's strange..."

I followed the sound to a door. It was the door to the room which had the pool of water that the guardians sat around. I pondered for a second whether I should go in or not. I then made the stupid choice and decided to go in. I slowly cracked the door open a bit then looked inside. I saw no dragons or anyone inside, but I did see that the pool in the middle was glowing. It was quite bright too. I walk in and slowly approach the small pool.

"Damn, that is bright..."

I look in and see a jumble of swirling the colors purple and red. They were violently swirling around the pool and jumped at every rumble sound that came from it as if it was unstable or something. I look in closer to see a picture start to form, it appeared to be a mountain, a large mountain with a large opening in the top that had large spikes around it, and it appeared to be quaking like a volcano about to burst its top. Then I heard someone coming down the hallway. I quickly hid behind the door and held my breath. The door swung open then Terrador entered the room angrily mumbling things to himself. He then saw the pool glowing and flashing violently, he quickly trotted over to it to see what was wrong. I took this opportunity and quickly dashed out of the room.

"phew, I shouldn't have done that.."  
I whispered to myself

I then realized that breakfast was coming soon so I made my way to everybody's rooms. I walked upstairs and caught Spyro, Cynder, and sparx right when they were going to knock on my door.

"Oh hey David, you are wake early. what were you doing out in the corridors?"  
Spyro asked

"oh I was just going for a walk to get ready for the day."

"okay, well we were going to wake you up for breakfast, but you made it a little easier."

With that we headed to breakfast. On our way, we past the room with the pool of water and heard some arguing and shouting.

"I wonder what is going on in there..."  
Cynder asked

"they are probably having a disagreement..."  
I replied

"Probably, Cyril and Volteer usually don't get along."  
Spyro said.

We kept walking and went to the eating hall. We got our food and went to the usual table and sat down.

"So Spyro, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, after this we will head to the the guardians and they will give us assignments, I don't know what they will have you do all day though..."

Just then we saw Volteer rush into eating hall frantically. He then rushed to our table and said somethings at the speed of light.

"Spyro! youneedtogettocomewithmerightnow!"

"What? please speak more slowly."

"all of you! come with me it is very important!"

We then hurried with Volteer to the room with the pool of water. When we entered, the pool was still violently flashing with an array of light and colors and it still was emitting the low rumbling sound. Cyril was sitting next to it trying to figure out what could have been wrong with it and Terrador was talking to a few moles

"What is wrong with the pool?"  
Spyro asked

"We don't know, Terrador came here this morning and found it like this..."  
Cyril answered

"It's weird, it is making the sound of an earthquake or something but i fell no trembling"  
Cynder spoke.

"We have trie everything, we can't even dechant the water. it just won't stop! we had our best priests and best mages to fix it, but they all unsuccessful."  
Terrador said

We are getting mail from everywhere. Every village, town, and temple sent a message that the communications were making this sound and flashing violently like this."  
Cyril said

We then all fell silent for a while until someone burst through the doors and broke the silence. We looked behind us and saw a young dragon (maybe older than Spyro by a bit) standing there. He had a satchel and looked to be a red fire dragon messenger.

"Who are you?! what do you need?"  
Cyril said in a cold voice.

"Um hello, my name is Flame and I am a messenger from a small village called Tectona. I came with an urgent message from they mayor."  
Flame said nervously.

"Yes, yes, just put that in the pile with the rest of them, we already know about the the flashing lights and the-"

"The quakes and the strange lights in the distance."  
Flame finished

Everything went silent and the guardians eyed him suspiciously.

"Let me see that letter..."  
Terrador said.

Flame then unlatched his satchel reached in and took out a scroll and gave it to Terrador. Terrador took it, unrolled it, then started looking at it, his eyes getting wider at every line he went down. He then looked at all of us with a new emotion, something that i have yet to see him do, he was scared.

"Quickly, We must send someone to Tectona. It is really, really urgent. This may be bigger than we thought..."  
Terrador boomed.

"Terrador! what is the matter?!"  
Volteer asked.

"The mountain of malefor... it is quaking. this could be very bad."

Everybody in the room gasped and then silence fell.

"Umm, can someone clear this up for me please? what is the mountain of Malefor and what is so very bad about a bit of some quaking?"  
I said

Everybody looked in my direction. Terrador was just opening his mouth to explain, but then Volteer started to talk at lightning speed.

"The mountain of Malefor is the epitome of darkness and all evil in this realm. It is the place that malefor was creating his evil magics at. Malefor also known as the dark master was a purple dragon just like spyro, except he became corrupt and turned his life to being bad and trying to destroy the world and start a new and better world that he could rule himself."

 _...Wow, this guy is seriously classic evil villain..._

"okay, back to our serious matters. We must send some scouts to the village of tectona to see what could be wrong."  
Terrador said

"We will do it!"  
Spyro said

"Um, we will?"  
I said, unsure

"Well, you don't have to go i was implying on me, Cynder, and Sparx. But you can come if you would like."

"Well duh! There is really nothing for me to do here but breath."

"Are you sure that is good idea David? It will be dangerous, I think you will be safer here."  
Terrador said

"Well, I have kinda mastered the whole telekinesis stuff, and plus if you make me stay here i will go full newborn child on you guys, and last time I checked, I was the only human in this place ever so i would think that you don't know how to care for a human child."  
I said.

Terrador and the other guardians just looked at me for a second, then Terrador broke the silence.

"Well, alright then. That settles it, the four of you will accompany Flame here on the way back to Tectona."

We then all left the room and went to our personal rooms to go and get ready for our trip.

 **Okay! here is another chapter! thank you for reading this chapter and I am hoping to get another chapter out soon. Also for te third time, i am srry for the long absence.**


	11. Preperations

**Hey readers! back with another chapter. hope you enjoy and dont forget to review and favorite and such, anyways lets get on with it.**

-=David POV=-

As I made my way up the stairs, I realized that I didn't have much of anything to pack. Then I remembered that I had t go and pick up the clothes that the tailor was making for me.

"Oh yeah.."  
I said to myself.

I continued up the stairs until I reached the floor that we were settled at and headed to Spyro's room. I then knocked on his doors and waited.

"Come in!"  
he yelled.

I then opened the door and saw that he was putting some weird glowing crystal-like objects in a satchel pack.

"What are those crystal things you got there?"

"Oh these? these are healing gems, they heal dragons."  
He replied.

"Oh wow, those could come in handy I guess i we run into any trouble."

"Well, that is unlikely because Avalar has been peaceful for a while now. But i guess we shouldn't keep our guard down, there are still hungry wolves and poor dragons that have turned to lives of crime."

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I was going to go and pick up my clothes from the tailor and check on the chest."

"Alright, we will leave at late noon."

"Got it"

I then left the room and made my way to the front doors.

-=Spyro POV=-

David left the room and everything went back to silence. I went to my bag to go and get some emergency bandages just in case.

"eugh, what is that smell..."

I traced the smell and found a source behind my bookshelf.

"ew, what is this?"

It looked to have been a stocking of some sort. It was white and small but stretchy.

"Hmm, must be David's since he is almost the only one in this temple who wheres clothing."

I guessed that it must of been one of Sparx's jokes so i decided to take it back to David's bedroom. When I entered he had an empty bag that the guardians probably gave him for the journey and an odd silvery mechanism on his bookshelf. I put the stocking down on his be and decided to go and investigate the strange object.

"I didn't see him have this before."

I got close to it and examined it. it seemed to be a bunch of metal piece stuck together roughly with a small circle piece on it. It had looked like someon had used a bunch of broken scrap metal to make this. I then noticed a smaller metal circle on the bottom of the device that looked to be a button. I was contemplating if i should press it or not, i didn't know what this device did, I could accidentally break it or it could hurt someone for all I know, but curiosity overrode my worry. I pressed the button and then suddenly a very loud noise was emitted from the device.

"Ahhh!"  
I yelled while holding my head.

It sounded as if someone was sliding two huge along each other. I then acted quickly and turned the device off the same way I turned it on.

-=David POV=-

I smiled at all of the cute little dragon children as I was making my way down the crowded streets.

 _They have such huge eyes, I must regain my manliness!_

I then turned into the tailor's shop and immediately everybody in the shop stared at me.

"Oh hello again um what is your name, I don't believe we have actually told each other our names haha."  
the woman said.

"Oh yeah, we had a short visit last time. Anyways, is David..."

"My name is Delores and i think you came for your clothes, here you go."

She then hastily gave me my clothes then ran over to go and tend to here other customers.

"Sorry David, i am very busy today!"  
she said as she was walking away.

I then looked at the clothes. The shirt was a plain brown with green borders.

"Okay, not really my colors but i will be wearing my jacket so people would only be seeing the brown..."

I then looked at the pants and saw that they were a solid blue colored fabric and not denim.

"Sorry David I coudn't figure out how those leggings of yours were made, they seem to be something else!"  
Delores yelled across the shop.

She mus have noticed my look.

"It's alright!"

I then exited the shop and headed towards the furnature shop to check on my chest. When I entered I spotted one of the moles in the back stretching some leather.

"hey! how is the chest going?"

"Oh hello there, the chest is going marvelously."  
The mole replied.

"I bet you are probably having lots of fun building it since you were so enthusiastic about building it last time."

"Oh you must have mistaken me for my brother, he has always been looking for an excuse to make something like that ever since he learned how to enchant."

"Oh, so that is why he was suspiciously really happy about building it haha"

"That and the fact that the purple dragon was in here too"

"oh yeah, so what is left for the chest, well he is still securing the lock while I am still carving the chest and making it look nice."

"Alright, can't wait! anyways, thanks for the update."

I then quietly walked out of the shop and headed towards the temple when I arrived I noiced Spyro coming out of my room and he had looked a bit shaken.

"Hey Spyro! what were you doing in my room? heh."

"Oh sorry David! I found a stocking in my room and I guessed that it could have been one of yours, I think Sparx stole it and hid it there. I was just returning it..."  
He said as he noticed me

"It's alright, I have nothing special in my room anyways."

"well except that odd device that made that horrible screeching sound."

"what odd device?"

"in your room, on your bookshelf..."

I then entered my room and looked on the bookshelf and saw a crude device that looked to have been made from parts in a garbage can.

"hmmmm, oh! haha this hasn't happened in a long while hahaha!

"what?!"  
Spyro asked

"huh? oh yeah, sometimes I sleep build things, and this seems to be a small radio. wouldn't do any good here though because I doubt that you have any radio stations here. hah"

"whats a radio station and a radio?"

"A radio is a wireless device that plays songs or notifies you of news sometimes that people broadcast from a place called radio stations."

"mhm..."

Just then we heard Volteer in the corridor yell:

"It is almost time to leave everybody!"

I then turned to Spyro.

"here you can have this i don't need it"

I then gave him the small radio.

"Simplicity could probably tune into the human world radio stations anyways haha plus you can use that to get back at Sparx for the stinky sock joke, just paint it red and he couldn't resist pressing that button hah."

"um okay i guess."  
Spyro said unsure.

he then took the radio then left the room.

Just out of curiosity...Simplicity, can you tune into the human world's radio stations?"  
I whispered.

Then an antenna sprouted out of simplicity along with a speaker and a few knobs. I turned one of the knobs and heard static, then I tuned it some more and started to hear something very faint. It sounded like a voice, a creepy deep voicethat was repeating something it sounde like...

"I am free!"

It suddenly cleared then went back to static.

 **Hey readers, this chapter was a bit shorter than the last but hopefully it has revealed a bit of what is to come and what David will face for you guys. Also, hopefully the pieces of this story will fall in the right spots for me too and maybe Sparx will get what is coming to him for the sock prank lol. Anyways hope you enjoyed and stay around for the next chapter!**


	12. Meanwhile

**Hey guys, this is just a short note that I have fixed a couple of errors in my story, I had just realized that I had put flame in twice! haha one as Spyro and Cynder's friend and one as the messenger from Tectona I greatly apologize for this massive uh oh and I have fixed the error and replaced their friend Flame with Ember in the hide n seek chapter, if you guys do not like the slight change then please tell me I want to know what you think of the story. Thank you for reading this note and chapter 12 will be arriving soon.**


End file.
